


We Always Do

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Parenthood, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke gets pregnant and have twins. Just some short little drabbles that I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Always Do

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke gets pregnant. She and Bellamy decide what they’re going to do.
> 
> Find me on tumblr over [here.](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

_No no no no no this couldn’t be happening._

Clarke takes a deep breath trying to calm herself down. This was not a good time for something like this to happen. She knew that she shouldn’t have done it but attraction was a dangerous thing, love just made it all the more complicated.

Hands knotted in her hair Clarke starts to pace up and down the tent. Maybe she just counted the days wrong. Maybe it was just late. However Clarke knew that deep down that it was true. Her period was never late. There was a chance she was pregnant. Pregnant with Bellamy’s child.

Letting out an aggravated scream Clarke swipes her arms across the table tossing everything to the ground. Her eyes started to burn with tears as she thinks about the consequences that her one mistake was going to bring. If only she had never told him to go Mount Weather. Then she wouldn’t have been so damn relieved when he came back and slept with him. Clarke knows though that no matter what would’ve happened, they would probably have had this problem happen in the future. She just didn’t think it would be so soon.

Sighing she plops down in the middle of the tent trying to go through her options. She knew she wasn’t going to tell Bellamy. That was out of the question. However was she even going to keep this thing? Glancing down at her stomach Clarke splays her hands across her skin. The tears start to drip down her face as she thinks about maybe killing her child. Her and Bellamy’s child.

“Clarke, I need to know where the plans for that new section of the wall are?”

As soon as Bellamy notices Clarke crouched on the ground legs drawn to her chest and arms around her knees as she sobs. He’s by her side asking, “What’s wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?”

She lifts a tear soaked face gazing at him with her glassy blue eyes. Bellamy looks back down at her, concern clearly evident in his brown ones. He places one hand on the small of her and the other he uses to grip her arm tightly as he hauls her up from the ground.

Clarke stumbles slightly, unsteady from having been on the ground for so long but as always Bellamy was there to catch her. He leads her over to the cot setting her down on the edge before kneeling down in front of her.

“Clarke what’s wrong?”

Shaking her head, Clarke turns away from Bellamy who only frowns when he notices her uncooperativness. Bellamy sighs before placing a gentle hand on the girl’s knee asking, “Please tell me what’s wrong Clarke.”

Taking a deep breath Clarke dries her eyes knowing that there was no way out of this. She had to tell Bellamy the truth even if she didn’t want to. Clarke starts to play with her fingers looking down at her lap instead of him. Bellamy just waits though knowing that she would tell him when she’s ready.

Bellamy starts to run his thumb over Clarke’s knee softly which only makes her think back to the night her current problem was created instead of soothing her. She had just been so relieved to see him and one thing led to another. Now here they were.

“Bellamy?”

“Yes Princess?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“What?”

“My period is late and it’s never late. I jumped to that conclusion after you know.”

“After we had sex.”

Bellamy stands up abruptly and starts to pace the room hand running through his hair over and over again. Clarke just watches biting her lip nervously waiting for him to say something.

“How can we be sure?”

“My mom may have some tests she could run but I’m not positive. Bellamy I won’t get rid of the baby if there is one.”

At once Bellamy is back in front of her taking her hands in his own, trying to reassure her.

“I would never ask you to do that.”

A sob of relief chokes its way past Clarke’s lip and Bellamy sighs before taking the shaking girl into his arms. He runs a hand over hair soothingly whispering, “We’ll figure it out Princess. We always do.”

 

 


	2. All These Small Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt, "So I read your fix on bellarke being pregnant and I would die for little mile stone stories of the baby growing up while different stuff occurs on the ground. Like some kind of treaty/war going down between the grounders and sky people but hold up well talk later baby’s taking his/her first steps. Ooh or maybe it’s twins sorry I just liked that short little blurb you made so much"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on tumblr [here](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

Being a leader meant that you had to sit through some really dreary stuff. Clarke stares at the grounders all standing around the table, a bored expression on her face.The Arkers and the Grounders were currently in the middle of trying to figure out where the Arkers could hunt without going onto Grounder territory.

It was boring work and Clarke could think of a million other things that she could be doing right now. The meeting was only made bearable by the fact that Bellamy was standing by her side, rubbing soothing circles onto the back of her hand.

Letting out another tired sigh, Clarke pushes away a stray piece of hair that had fallen into her eyes before she opens her mouth to finally say something that could maybe speed this whole process up a bit. However at that exact moment Octavia comes sprinting into the tent, her eyes alight with joy.

“They’re taking their first steps! I assumed you guys as their parents would want to be there to witness it.”

Clarke’s mouth drops open and her hand is suddenly being squeezed tightly by Bellamy. She looks over at him, only to find her own excitement mirrored on his face.

She then turns to rest of the room quickly stuttering out, “Can we continue this sometime else? We have somewhere to be?” as Octavia waits impatiently by the entrance to the tent. Clarke could sense Bellamy wanting to dart out of the tent but she holds onto him tightly knowing that it would be rude to just leave without an explanation, not that Bellamy cared much about being polite.

Lexa smiles softly before saying, “Of course, Clarke. We can always do this another day. Now go be with your family.”

Clarke grins ever grateful that Grounders favored family as one of the most important things, more important than meetings at least. She sends a quick nod to her mother who grins at her before racing out of the tent after Octavia, tugging Bellamy behind her.

Octavia lead the happy duo to the middle of camp where Raven and their two kids were surrounded by all their friends, or rather by now their family. Everyone had grins on their faces as they stare at the two stumbling toddlers.

Clarke and Bellamy stop just shy of the kids, watching them as they walk around, proud grins stretched across both their faces. Raven notices them first and she smiles whispering something to the two toddlers who immediately spin around (Aurora almost falls but she quickly rights herself) happy little smiles stretched across their chubby cheeks.

“Ma!”

“Da!”

Clarke moves forward to scoop them into her arms but Bellamy places a hand on her arm stopping her in her tracks. The two parents watch as Jake and Aurora clumsily stumble their way over to them.

Clarke’s eyes fill with tears as she watches her son and daughter take their first steps towards her. Looking over to her side, Clarke is pleasantly surprised to see that Bellamy’s eyes were glassy as well (really everyone who was there had at least some tears in their eyes, though Wick definitely tried to deny it). She smiles ruefully before reaching over and linking her fingers with his. He glances over at her and there is the same happy smile across his face as well.

The twins reach their parents at the same time. Jake hitting Clarke’s legs while Aurora falls against Bellamy’s. Clarke bends down scooping little Jake into her arms. He giggles happily before pressing a sloppy kiss to his mother’s cheek. She just laughs pecking his nose in return. Bellamy picks curly haired Aurora up and she promptly places her head onto his shoulder, breath blowing out against his neck as she takes a much deserved break. Bellamy chuckles deeply before pressing a kiss to his dark haired princess’s head.

Bellamy reaches over with his free hand and wraps it around Clarke’s waist so he can pull her to his side. She doesn’t put up much of a fight and melts against his side. Bellamy quickly presses a kiss to Jake’s cheek muttering a quiet, “I’m proud of you buddy.” as Clarke praises their daughter with a gentle stroke to her hair and a soft, “Good job, baby.”

Everyone stares at the small family, soft smiles all around. After everything they had been through together, it was the small moments like this that made their lives just a tad bit brighter.

 

 


End file.
